


Suspect

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: DOnt EVER REAF THIS, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, IM GOING TO CRY, IT's SO BAD I DONT EVEN THINK I GOT MY FACTS RIGHT, It's awful, M/M, Mentions of Murder, Smut, Use of the word "slut", blindfolding, dear lord, dom!Phil, gagging, im so sorry, it sounds like a fucking porno, mentions of drug dealing, mild bondage, sub!dan, this was my first serious smut fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 19:12:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6127225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Detective Lester questions a suspect for the other night's murder, but things take unexpected turns with murder suspect Daniel James Howell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suspect

**Author's Note:**

> Past me: Wow lmao this fic did not go as I expected. I actually expected it to be weird and awkward a super short like only 1k or something. This is my first ever smut writing, people! WOW. I feel so accomplished. It kinda moves quickly, I'm so sorry. I feel like I threw in too much omg
> 
> Current me: what you're about to read is really stupid, but that could just be me being self deprecating lol, go ahead, read this shit.

The case has been going on not for very long. It's only been a week. I remember the night of the murder clearly. The pool of blood surrounding the dead man. His body was positioned at what looked like a very uncomfortable angle. The bullet holes' entrances were quite clear and precise. One in the heart, one in the head.

The family has been nagging us to do our best at finding the suspect. Forensics turned in the results. Fingerprints were not found, the blood spatter showed that the criminal had not been standing anywhere near the victim. We suspect it had been an assassination, though I doubt this one was very careful because the weapon had been found only 100 feet from the scene.

This one must be good, but not good enough.

I study the third suspect of this week. Every inch of him as I can. His movements. His posture. Every flicker of emotion readable in his eyes. The tension of his muscles. His pursed lips. Every tap of his finger on the armrest. He and I in his living room with only a coffee table and an old leather couch. He sits in a dining room chair (which is placed in the living room for some odd reason), arms resting on the sides and legs crossing. The handcuffs hanging on my belt just in case, and a camera to record the scene. My partner is waiting in the car, since the suspect insisted on having less people since more than one person "gives him anxiety" he claims.

The suspect seemed to be studying me as well, his eyes slowly travel up and down my body. He looks at me expectantly, waiting for my first move as I circle around him. His warm brown eyes, though certainly not feeling very warm, follows my every steady step.

"Daniel James Howell," I state. His eyes flicker back up to meet mine.

"That's me, though I prefer to be called Dan," he says casually, kicking up his legs onto the coffee table and folding his hands behind his head while leaning back into the chair. The smirk on his face is cocky enough to make me want to narrow my eyes at him, but I don't because the display of emotion is not good for this career. If he is the one we are looking for, then who knows what kind of manipulative shit he can make me do based on the mere expressions adorned on my face.

"I didn't ask, Daniel," I say sardonically. He shrugs and stretches, the hem of his shirt riding up slightly as he ran his hand through his hair, fluffing up his fringe a bit. He seems to look at me for a reaction, but became disappointed to see the absolute poker face. After he finished with his poor obvious attempt to seduce me, I sat down on the side of the table where an old tattered beige couch sat waiting for me.

I open his files and scan over his criminal record, while attempting to block out his obnoxious whistling and tapping.

Tap, tap, tap, his finger goes to the beat of his whistling of "Starlight" by Muse.

"So," I sigh, "it says here that you've been arrested for drug dealing? Is correct?"

"Yeah. I'm over that crap. Secrecy isn't quite my thing, some circumstances are exceptional," Dan replies, putting his legs down and leaning over in his chair, elbows on the rests, hands folded hovering over his lap, the irritating smirk remaining. I restrain myself from rolling my eyes.

I don't make any comments, knowing that he'll make some sort of snarky remark. He starts whistling again, but instead of tapping his finger, he taps his foot, which is two times louder and irritating. I clench my jaw, trying to concentrate on what is needed to be done.

After pages of looking, I found nothing else on him. Nothing that really points to him being the murderer.

"Where were you on the night of Alfie Deyes' murder?" I ask the generic, typical detective question. Dan's eyes waver with an expression unreadable, but it was gone as quickly as it came. I record the small detail, just in case.

"Out clubbing with some friends," Dan says smoothly, propping himself back into his previous position before I had sat down.

I stare expectantly for more details, but he doesn't tell me anything else. He just stares back into my eyes. I watch his eyes slowly disconnect from mine and travel downward. His eyes flicker back up and reconnects with mine. He shifts himself, subtly licking his lips. He then bites his bottom lip. I quietly sucked in a breath, quickly looking away and writing down what he had said before.

"Interesting," I mumble, trying to make it seem like he had no effect on me. I hear him quietly sing Supermassive Black Hole.

For what seemed like hours, I look through his records again for anything I missed. Nothing else was heard except for Daniel's quiet singing and obnoxious tapping.

"Oh, baby, don't you know I suffer," he sings, hitting the perfect pitch, "Oh baby, can you hear me moan."

I stare at my paper that had such little amount of notes. I attempted to recall what he said or did earlier to have something to write down, but all I can think of is how bothersome, yet sexy, his voice is. I think and think for the longest time, but no luck. I push my glasses up repeatedly as they keep sliding down due to me keeping my head down, staring at my almost blank notes.

I must have been thinking so hard that I don't realize that he's right behind me, behind the couch, still singing the song.

"Glaciers melting in the dead of night," he quietly sings into my ear, sending warm shivers down my spine. "You look tense, Detective. What ever is the matter?" Dan whispers, massaging my shoulders. I felt like sinking into his hands and letting him do whatever he wanted, but I also had a job to do. He could be fined for attempting to seduce a detective, but I don't want to do anything.

I can't do this, I don't want him to touch me, I try to convince myself, but no part of my body moved. My brain felt more active than ever, but my body felt so dormant.

And, very slowly, I felt every fiber of my being melt into his hands. I inhaled the CK Eternity coming from the man behind me. His hands started to travel a little downward, starting to feel around my chest. The intimacy grew with each second and I tell myself that this is wrong, but the majority of my body wants to just give in.

Then I grab his wrist. He suddenly freezes. I looked up at him, silently telling him this isn't over. I take his hands off of me and head toward the door. I stalk toward it, locking it. I glance back at Dan who is stood up and leaning against the side of the couch, biting his bottom lip. He runs his hand through his hair, getting it out of the way. I approach him as I took the moment to take in his beauty that I had never truly noticed until now. The twinkle of mischief and lust, his perfect cheekbones, even his current stance made me want to do so much more to him. And so I do.

I press my body against his, pulling his waist towards me and connecting his lips to mine. They taste sweet like ripe strawberries in the summer. Though we're already pressed against each other, it felt as if we are not close enough. I grab his ass. He gasps in surprise a little, which allows me to slip my tongue into his mouth.

We allow each others' hands to roam one another, feeling around and getting familiar with the other's body as we kissed. I soon realize that my hands found their way up to his neck. Dan shivers. I smirk as I disconnect our lips. I plant light butterfly kisses along his jawline down to his neck. I work my way around, until I hear Dan let out a quiet gasp. I smirk as I have found the spot I wanted.

As I sucked and nibbled at his neck, I let my hands rub his inner thighs for a bit, but then I feel his hand hastily grab my wrist and directed me to palm him through his jeans, feeling him start to grow hard a bit. He elicits a small moan, moving his hips.

"Impatient one, hmm?" I chuckle as I stopped sucking at his neck and admire the the discolorations adorned on his perfectly tanned skin.

Dan doesn't respond and instead starts on untying my tie. I gently placed my hand on his wrist to stop him. Dan looks at me questioningly. I merely smirk. I push him on to the chair. He gasps in surprise, but soon recovers. I unbutton his shirt all the way and threw it aside. He takes the opportunity to take me in as I stand towering over him.His lust pooling eyes lazily rake me up and down.

"So what if I am the murderer, hmm?" Dan asks in a low sensual tone. "Would there be some hardcore punishing involved, Detective?"

"Don't move," I mumble, ignoring what he just said. I grab my keys from the table and unlock the handcuffs hanging from the side of my belt loop, back turned to Dan.

Before I could even turn around, I hear a loud exaggerated, "Oh fuck," being moaned. I whipped my head around and find Dan having his hand shoved in his jeans, rubbing himself. I took in a sharp breath.

"Oh no you don't," I hissed, stalking back toward him and roughly pulling his hand out and putting both his hands behind him and locking the handcuffs in place, as I have only one pair.

Dan chuckles darkly, looking down at his shoes and merely peeked up with his eyes.

"I'm sorry, daddy," he says as if he were a small child who had disobeyed, his eyes glinted with mischief. I took in another sharp breath, feeling myself already growing hard at the thought of being called that word Daddy over and over again in that innocently sinful man's voice.

"What a bad, incontinent person you are," I tsk, throwing my keys aside. I reach up to undo my tie slowly. I take my time as I listen to the silk sliding against itself. I put the tie up to my nose and sniff the cool, calming scent of the silk.

As soon as I finish undoing my tie, I watch Dan wriggle slightly in his seat, clearly yearning for some sort of connection. Suddenly, I pull on one end of the tie, allowing the science of inertia to whip him across the face with my blue and white striped tie. He looks at me, startled, but quickly recovers and let's out a dark chuckle.

"So is that all to my punishments, Phil? Or is there more to it?" Dan grins cheekily, but the second whip most certainly wipes that cocky grin off, but the sly, arrogant smirk remains.

"Call me that again and I'll walk out of this room and leaving you here until someone finds you sitting here, a handcuffed, disobeying, incontinent, arrogant slut," I snap. I don't even bother asking him how he knew my first name since I had introduced myself as Detective Lester earlier.

"Oh god, I love it when you call me that. It just makes me wanna cum right under your total control. Just fuck me already, daddy," Dan moans exaggeratingly. The sly shit knows what he's doing. He stares at my still clothed crotch area, watching me become even harder than before, his smirk more arrogant than ever.

"Well, maybe it's time for you to shut up," I growl. He let out a small giggle. I grab the shirt of his that I threw aside earlier and made it into a ball. I immediately shove it into his mouth, gagging him. "So impatient," I stepped toward him, "You can't even-" I place the tie over his eyes, "keep your hands to yourself," I wrapped the blindfold around his head, "for at least 10 seconds," I tie the blindfold, "now look where you're at," I step back, "handcuffed in a chair and blindfolded, gagged, still hard, I don't even know if I should fuck you right here," I unbuckle his jeans and slipped my hand in, wrapping it around his member and pumping, listening to him elicit more moans through his gag, "or leave you here to take care of yourself," I pull my hand out.

Dan sits silently, waiting for me to touch him again, shifting his hips, but I ignore him.

"You will do as I say, alright? You don't say a word until I tell you to," I command, but then lean in closer to his ear, "I want you to moan and only moan, not a single word, but I want you to moan loud and clear for me, alright, you little dirty slut?"

He nods once and lifts his hips, telling me that he wants to get straight to it. Now it's my turn to smirk, finally.

"Shit, we don't have anything here," I murmured. Dan gestured toward the kitchen and first thing I see is a bunch of condoms and some lube in a kitchen. I didn't question it. I quickly grab them and roll the condom on. I popped the cap off and slathered the lube on whilst stroking myself. I let out small gasps, forcing Dan to wait and just watch me. Shit, I can already imagine how it would feel to be in him.

Dan let out a small whine, wriggling his seat impatiently.

"Shhh," I say. "Are you stretched yet, babe?"

Dan makes a small nod. I didn't say anything else. I forced him up by the scruff of his neck and threw him on the couch. I position myself on top of him. I gently push myself into him. I thrust steadily, taking my time to really feel him on my member. And suddenly, I thrust as roughly as I could without hurting him. Dan inhaled sharply through his nose and moans loudly. I hear his muffled curse through the gag.

"That's what I wanna hear," I say, kissing his neck, "except a little more than that."

Dan nods. I continue to thrust into him hard. His loud moans were music to my ears. They were like triggers to adrenaline in my head. I lusted for more of those beautiful harmonic sounds of his.

I run my hands throughout his body trying to really feel all of his flawless skin. I wrap my hand around his member and firmly pump my hand from the base to tip. Pumps in sync with my thrusts. He emits more muffled moans through his gag. His hips automatically thrusted up into my hand. I felt him slightly leaking already.

"Don't come yet," I tell him. He whines, so I thrust into him hard, resulting in a moan louder than previous ones. I felt myself start to swell from listening to his moans. "I'm almost there, babe."

As the moaning and thrusting and pumping continued, I emit short continuous gasps of pleasure. I was really close now.

I stop stroking and thrusting into Dan for a brief moment. "Come for me, slut," I whisper into his ear. And shortly after, I thrust in harder than I had before. Dan let out the loudest, most sexiest moan I've ever heard. And we both came together.

I got up and collapsed onto the loveseat next to the couch, since there was very little space on the couch.

"Shit," I heard Dan breathe. I didn't reply.

And then loud aggressive knocking is heard from the front door.


End file.
